Nem tudo o tempo cura
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Dois mundos completamente diferentes se chocam e o tremor causado por eles é imenso.
1. A professorinha

Professorinha

_Professorinha_

Cruzando apressada a rua, uma jovem mulher de cabelos chocolate tentava se defender da torrencial chuva com uma sombrinha velha. Finalmente chegou à calçada, e parou debaixo de um pequeno toldo onde mais três pessoas se abrigavam. Eles a observaram sacudir a sombrinha por instantes e depois guardá-la num pequeno compartimento externo da bolsa, que parecia fazer parte de sua roupa. A chuva logo estiou e as pessoas saíram tropeçando, quase correndo, cada qual seguindo seu rumo, antes que gotas mais grossas se precipitassem do céu. A moça mirou-se na vitrine escura, viu o que não estava refletido lá: um coração partido e olhos vermelhos e cansados. Então ajeitou a blusa sobre o jeans e seguiu caminho.

Em frente ao Ristorante Valentina havia um terraço com algumas mesinhas, onde clientes se sentavam ao final das tardes para saborearem uma cervejinha gelada e a especialidade da casa: sucos naturais. Naquela tarde, porém, um grande grupo de amigos e colegas de trabalho abarrotava uma das mesas, conversando alto e cumprimentando os transeuntes, conhecidos em sua maioria.

– Lá vem a professorinha de quem falei, Tony.

– Aonde, Tio Jay? - quis saber com urgência. E todos se viraram para a esquerda, para o fim da calçada, onde estava caminhando lentamente uma mulher de cabelos chocolate, olhando as vitrines de relance, não parecendo nada interessada no que outras mulheres morreriam para ter. Ela passou pela mesa e John Jay a cumprimentou retirando o boné de época. A moça sorriu, piscou suavemente e lhe disse um _"Boa-Tarde"_ com a mesma suavidade, porém não parou ou olhou para qualquer outro homem que estava sentado àquela mesa.

– Tio Jay! - exclamou Tony. - O que foi isso?

– Ora, fui eu quem acompanhou a professorinha até a escola no primeiro dia dela! - respondeu o velhote num tom safado. Todos gargalharam e cumprimentaram John Jay. Tony ria com eles, mas acompanhou a professorinha com os olhos, até ela desaparecer na esquina há duas quadras dali.

E quase todos os dias da semana naquele verão, o grupo passou os finais de tarde debaixo do terraço do Valentina, muitas das tardes somente esperando a professorinha passar para zoarem da cara do velho John Jay. E ela, como sempre, era gentil e sorridente.


	2. Let's Go

Let's go

_Let's go_

O clube de Anthony Soprano era dividido em três estabelecimentos. Pela entrada da frente, que dava para uma movimentada rua, abria-se o Ristorante Valentina, bastante freqüentado, especialmente nos dias em que havia música ao vivo. A comida tinha o custo um tanto elevado, era ótima, não se poderia negar, mas a cozinha italiana sempre foi muito difundida naqueles arredores, por isso a clientela havia diminuído drasticamente. O lugar era charmoso e bem decorado, preparado para ser visitado por famílias, casais e negociantes. Pela entrada dos fundos, cercada por um muro de tijolos a vista, ficava o clube de jogos e diversão Let's Go, com Go-Go-Girls dançando sobre as mesas, garçonetes em roupas curtíssimas flertando com os clientes. Era visitado, em geral, por homens de negócio. No meio desses dois recintos havia o escritório de Anthony. Um amplo espaço de teto baixo onde havia, ao centro, mesa de bilhar, uma de cartas e outra de roleta, ao canto esquerdo três escrivaninhas, e ao canto direito um grande sofá e mais duas poltronas viradas para uma TV de plasma de 47 polegadas. Ao lado do sofá havia uma porta que levava a uma sala de tamanho médio, era a sala de Anthony.

O clube estava fechado naquela tarde. O gerente organizara para aquele dia uma seleção de vagas. Algumas garotas haviam sido demitidas, outras estavam para se mudar, e ele precisava urgentemente de _"carne"_ nova. Enquanto observava as garotas dançando, fazia pequenas anotações nas fichas delas. A maioria era perfeita para as vagas que tinha, mulheres da vida, preparadas para o que iriam passar nas mãos dos clientes. Apenas uma não se encaixava naquele lugar. Era uma mulher alta, de cabelos brilhantes cor de chocolate, muito bonitos. Por um momento Anthony teve a impressão de que já a havia visto, mas conhecia tantas mulheres que se desligou daquele pensamento logo depois de uma loira com grandes seios passar rebolando em sua frente. O gerente pediu que a mulher de cabelos chocolate subisse ao palco e dançasse, o que ela não fez. Mas ela se precipitou até ele e sorriu, fazendo-o espremer as rugas na testa, tentando também se lembrar de onde a conhecia.

– Desculpe-me, senhor. Na verdade não estou aqui para a vaga de dançarina - falou em tom de riso. - O senhor é gerente do restaurante, não?

– Sou, mas não estamos precisando de nenhum funcionário...

– Bem - ela o interrompeu, parecia impaciente -, eu queria que o senhor me ouvisse cantar. Vi que vários artistas se apresentam lá...

– Sim, mas nossa agenda já está fechada - disse ele olhando para o que fingiu ser a agenda, onde não havia nada escrito. - Como lhe disse - e apontou para o caderno -, não tenho data.

– Oh - exclamou desanimada, mas não demonstrava tal sentimento.

O gerente deu as costas, acreditando que com aquela atitude dispensaria e não veria mais a mulher de cabelos chocolate, contudo, ela o seguiu até o palco, e quando o gerente se deu conta, uma voz magnífica ecoava pelas caixas de som do clube e todos se viraram para o palco. Ao som da música, duas dançarinas espertas, subiram ao palco e começaram a dançar. Até parecia que as três haviam combinado tudo aquilo, mas elas nem ao menos se conheciam.

_Oh it's so good, it's so good, it's so good, it's so good. It's so good!_

_Oh I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love. I'm in love!_

_Oh I feel love, I feel love, I feel love, I feel love. __I feel love! ¹_

Foram três minutos de queixos caídos. Todos, incluindo o gerente, tinham entrado no ritmo da música.

– Ok, ok, ok! - falou alto o gerente depois de respirar fundo. - Podem parar! Desçam do palco, por favor. - Ele cumprimentou as dançarinas, fez uma breve anotação e olhou para o palco, onde a mulher de cabelos chocolates ainda permanecia. - Senhorita, por favor - ele implorou -, não temos a vaga que deseja. E depois, no restaurante não poderia apresentar-se com esse tipo de música.

– Hum - ela murmurou no microfone. - E que tal essa?

– Não, não, não... - tentou interromper o gerente, mas ela já tinha começado outra.

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you._

_You're nobody 'til somebody cares._

_You may be king, you may possess the world and it's gold._

_But gold won't bring you happiness when you're growing old._

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you._

_So find yourself somebody to love.²_

Se a música anterior não tinha causado nenhum efeito, esta foi certeira. A caneta e a agenda do gerente tinham ido ao chão, ele estava agora sobre o palco puxando a mulher de cabelos chocolates para os bastidores.

– Sou Vito Della Rosa - cumprimentou, apertando fortemente a mão da mulher.

– Macey Ann Giardino.

– Giardino? - ele sorriu. Uma italiana! Era perfeito! - Pode começar na sexta?

Ela sorriu, ainda apertando a mão dele, conversou sobre as generalidades do emprego: roupas, horário e valores, e por fim, depois de alguma discordância, o gerente cedeu a um salário justo.

Na noite de sexta, cabeças se viraram para o quase esquecido palco onde poucos bons cantores se apresentavam. Fazia tempo que a casa não ouvia uma voz tão harmoniosa interpretando músicas italianas antigas, algumas com mais de trinta anos. A voz era de Macey Ann, a mulher de cabelos cor chocolate.

Cadeiras se arrastaram no escritório.

– Quem é que está cantando? - quis saber o dono do clube.

– Ah, é a cantora que contratei para o final de ano. Depois dessa renovada achei melhor criar algumas noites especiais no restaurante. A gente conversou sobre isso, Tony. Não se lembra?

– Hum - o dono resmungou olhando para as cartas de baralho na mão. - Devo ter me esquecido. Pelo menos ela canta bem.

– E é bem bonita. Vamos sair no lucro.

O grupo formado por seis homens riu e voltou a jogar, mas continuaram apreciando as belas músicas italianas.


	3. No consultório

Professorinha

_No consultório_

A vida e os negócios de Anthony Soprano eram coisas muito distintas, mas comandava a casa e a empresa com mãos de ferro, não gostava de ser contradito e se alguém o fizesse seria gravemente repreendido, além de xingado. Nos últimos anos estivera sob tamanha pressão que ataques de ansiedade o fizeram parar no hospital, que depois de tratá-lo, indicou a ele uma ótima profissional da área de Psicologia.

Anabeth McMillan era uma mulher de quarenta anos, conceituada e pós-doutorada na área da mente humana. Mas depois de conhecer Anthony Soprano, muito do que ela aprendera precisava ser revisto. Ele era um homem perdido. Primeiro porque fazia parte da La Cosa Nostra, uma organização criminosa, a Máfia italiana, em uma de suas extensões nos EUA. Os relatos deste chefe de Nova Jersey eram assustadores, mas cheios de razões e pré-conceitos. Havia que concordar, tudo era muito organizado. E apesar de todos saberem quem ele era, a maioria não podia tocá-lo.

O outro grande problema de Anthony era a traição. Ele era casado há vinte anos com Carm, mas não passava uma semana sequer sem que ele saísse com outra mulher. Em geral eram as dançarinas de seu clube, mas por duas vezes seus casos duraram alguns meses, até que a cobranças por parte das amantes despontavam. E Anthony odiava cobranças. Quando sua esposa dava inicia a uma cobrança, Anthony providenciava algo - como um presente caro ou uma viagem à Europa -, para que ela se ocupasse e não o perturbasse.

Naquela tarde conversavam sobre as duas semanas de _"seca"_ pela qual Anthony passava. Ele havia prometido a Anabeth que não trairia a esposa. Na verdade, queria provar a ela que era capaz de se conter. Que não dormia com mulheres simplesmente porque não agüentava ficar ser sexo. Afirmava intensamente que poderia dar cabo do problema _"sozinho"_, que não precisava de mulher, somente da própria mão. Anabeth até estava confiante. Mas havia duas seções que ele não parava de falar do tio e de uma professora. Sabia que ele não iria resistir por muito tempo àquela falta de sexo.

– Já lhe falei sobre ela sim - resmungou Anthony. A terapeuta sorriu escondido. - É aquela garota que precisa de dinheiro para pagar a escola do filho que tem problemas.

– Acho que comentou, sim. Mas porque tanta preocupação se é com seu tio que ela se encontra?

– Ela não se encontra com o Tio Jay! - ele deixou bem claro, como se ela conhecesse a mulher de quem falavam. - Eles passeiam. Só isso!

– Hum. Você é quem gostaria de estar passeando com ela, não é?

– Eu sou casado.

– Nada o impediu de dormir com outras...

– Isso é diferente.

– Acho que passear com alguém é muito mais aceitável do que dormir com alguém.

– Estou te pagando pra ouvir opiniões?

– Não. Apenas para resolver seus problemas.

– Foi o que eu achei.

– E o seu tio e essa moça estão sendo um problema. Fale-me dela. Do problema do filho dela. Você quer ajudá-la?

– Bem, na verdade ele não tem problema, ele apenas é... qual é mesmo o termo que se usa - ele pensou em voz alta. - Ah, sim! Deficiente auditivo! O garoto é muito inteligente...

– Estou espantada, Tony - disse a terapeuta -, você preocupado com uma pessoa que nem faz parte de sua vida... ou faz?

– Lá vem você! - rosnou ele. - Eu não dormi com ela.

– Por enquanto.

– Eu não vou pra cama com todas as mulheres que aparecem na minha frente!

– Isso é o que você está tentando provar. Estava conseguindo até essa moça aparecer.

– Eu não estou interessado nela. Eu só lhe contei que o tio Jay e ela...

– Bem, me responda uma coisa. Como eram as mulheres com quem dormiu? Ou melhor, o que te faz ir para a cama com uma mulher?

– Eu...

– Como eu pensei. Você ainda não sabe o que te fazer querer todas as mulheres!

– Eu não quero todas as mulheres! - disse nervoso.

– Não quer? Então porque não tenta responder à minha pergunta?

– Eu sei a resposta.

– Então me diga. O que te faz levar uma mulher pra cama?

– Elas não fazem com que eu me lembre da minha mãe, ok! - respondeu berrando, insinuando que ela, a médica, o fazia se recordar e muito.


	4. E a terapeuta não tem razão?

Professorinha

_E a terapeuta não tem razão?_

Era uma fria manhã de inverno, onze horas precisamente, horário costumeiro em que um jovem rapaz descia do apartamento da professorinha todos os dias. Pela grande vitrine do restaurante, Anthony o acompanhou subir na bicicleta e partir para a rua principal. Bebeu um grande gole do aperitivo e olhou novamente para a porta do apartamento, a professorinha estava saindo. Não sabia por que ela o atraía daquela forma. Era uma mulher bonita, alta, mas acreditava veementemente que era uma mulher bem diferente das que conhecera ou conhecia. Apesar de ter dois filhos, jamais conversara com alguma professora da escola que freqüentaram. Quem cuidava desses assuntos era Carm, a esposa. Anthony só ficava sabendo da existência da escola quando um dos filhos aprontava algo. O que ocorria com raridade. Talvez o que o atraía era o encanto que existia envolta de uma professora, aquela pessoa que educa, que passa a maior parte do tempo rodeada pelos filhos dos outros, respeitada por eles. Sim, talvez era esse o mistério. Qual o caráter de uma professora? Que tipo de pessoa seria?

Lembrou-se de uma tarde, na semana que se passara, chegara ao restaurante e seu tio John Jay estava sentado tomando um sorvete, coisa que jamais o vira fazer, junto à professorinha. Ele sim era um tarado. Velhote safado, querendo conquistar uma garota. E ela parecia estar caidinha. Contudo, se surpreendeu quando o tio o chamou e a apresentou.

– Está é Macey Ann Giardino, Tony - falou o tio rindo. - Este, Macey, é meu sobrinho Tony.

Ela se pôs de pé e sorriu. Os dentes brancos e os lábios rosados dela fizeram o sangue de Anthony correr mais rápido.

– É um prazer conhecer o dono deste ótimo restaurante - disse suavemente, tinha um leve sotaque. Anthony estendeu a mão e apertou a dela. Era macia, estava gelada por causa do sorvete, era óbvio.

– Espero que meu tio não tenha inventado muita coisa sobre mim.

– Ele só falou bem de você - respondeu ela gentilmente.

– Tome um sorvete conosco, Tony - brincou o tio. Sabia que o sobrinho iria negar. Mas foi o contrário.

Os três se sentaram e Anthony também pediu um sorvete. Foi engraçado porque o garçom arqueou as sobrancelhas e pareceu não entender o pedido. Quando ouviu o chefe pedir pela quarta vez o sorvete, o garçom gaguejou e repetiu o pedido fechando os olhos, como se lhe fosse muito difícil gravar aquele pedido no cérebro: "Sorvete de chocolate".

– Cada um que contratam - balbuciou Anthony depois que o garçom se foi. E com isso fez a professorinha sorrir.

E conversando com ela, pôde perceber que se tratava de uma pessoa especial. Ela tinha um ar triste, mas sorria o tempo todo. Comentara que viera a Nova Jersey para recomeçar. Ouvira que era uma cidade calma e cheia de atrativos. Mas deixava transparecer que havia passado por algum trauma, que fugia de algo. Uma pessoa tão estudava não acabava numa escola de educação infantil, ensinando criancinhas de idade entre 2 e 5 anos. Anthony a observou o máximo que pôde, o tio percebera. Sim. Anabeth tinha razão. Ele, Anthony Soprano, era uma metralhadora giratória, era um mulherengo nato e acima de tudo. Queria apenas experimentar o que lhe aparecia de inusitado. Estava, unicamente, a fim de comer a professorinha, essa era a verdade.

À noite, Anthony, seu braço direito, Vito, e Bob Urso jantavam juntos no Valentina. Esperavam dois homens para fechar um negócio lucrativo. Estavam atrasados, e quando Anthony quase desistia de esperar, os dois apareceram.

– É assim que fazem negócios? - perguntou Anthony depois que todos se assentaram à mesa e o garçom ter se retirado.

– Aconteceu um imprevisto, certo? - falou um dos homens. - Mas o negócio é o seguinte...

E conversaram durante vinte minutos, num tom de voz calmo, inicialmente, para depois discutirem acaloradamente sobre os valores excessivos de Anthony. O que os acalmou foi ouvir a nova cantora que se apresentava no restaurante. Mas depois daquilo Anthony não quis saber de qualquer negócio que fosse. Estava interessado em _"sua"_ professorinha, cantando sobre o palco.

– Por que é que não me disse? - quis saber Anthony irritado.

– Eu... bem, eu não achei que fosse importante... Que tipo de professora é essa que canta pra conseguir dinheiro?

– Ah, não fale mal dela não! - rosnou Anthony. - Tio Jay disse que ela tem um filho com problemas. Vai ver precisa de dinheiro.

– Bom, isso pode ser.

– Então cale a boca, porque não é a sua voz que quero ouvir! - falou Anthony em tom alto. Vito se calou, indo se sentar ao bar.

Anthony não quis permanecer no restaurante após a apresentação, mas um amigo de Nova York apareceu para conhecer o lugar, e estava acompanhado pela esposa. Sentaram-se numa das mesas bem longe do palco, onde os encostos das cadeiras eram bem altos e conversaram por um longo tempo. A apresentação acabou e Anthony sabia que não iria agüentar se não pudesse conversar com a professorinha. Dirigiu-se a sua mesa costumeira e assim que ela passou, tocou-a na mão. Por um instante ela se sobressaltou, mas ao mirá-lo sorriu.

– Preocupada? - perguntou ele.

– Não. Só não estou acostumada que me toquem.

– Não? - exclamou ele, mas vendo a expressão no rosto dela se fechar, pigarreou. - Quer me acompanhar num drinque?

– Eu... não bebo, obrigada.

– Não bebe? Nada?

– Bem, posso acompanhá-lo num copo do vinho que está tomando se o senhor não se importar.

– Ora, claro que não. Carl! Traga uma taça aqui! - gesticulou apressadamente.

Assim que o garçom serviu o vinho e tomaram o primeiro gole, Anthony perguntou:

– Você já estava indo embora?

– Sim. Tenho que acordar cedo. Tenho o primeiro horário pela manhã - e ela sorriu.

– Sempre acorda cedo?

– Na verdade não. Começo mais tarde, mas uma das outras professoras não vem - foi o que respondeu apenas. Os dois se encararam e sorriram.

Depois de terminar o copo de vinho, ela se levantou. Anthony também o fez.

– Boa noite, senhor Soprano.

– Boa noite, senhorita Giardino. Parabéns mais uma vez. A senhorita canta muito bem.

Enquanto observava a professorinha sair pela porta, sentiu a presença de um de seus homens ao seu lado.

– A mulher é realmente um pedaço de mau caminho - sibilou Bob Urso.

Anthony concordou com a cabeça, seus lábios se comprimiam e colocava uma das mãos, discretamente, sobre o baixo ventre.


	5. Dia de Natal

Professorinha

_O dia do Natal_

Anthony evitava ao máximo ir ao restaurante nas noites em que Macey Ann cantava. Já estava batendo um recorde: oito semanas sem trair Carm. Era bem verdade que a esposa o evitava a pelo menos quatro meses, mas mesmo assim estava disposto a provar que poderia. Tinha certeza que qualquer outro homem já tinha dormido com pelo menos metade das mulheres da cidade naquelas condições.

Mas a moça era tão educada, sempre ajudando em tudo que lhe era possível. Não conseguia evitá-la ou esquivar-se dela. E naquela noite, irritado com uma discussão com um negociante, Anthony se excedeu.

– Esta música é dedicada ao senhor Soprano. Desculpe, senhor, não posso dizer quem lhe mandou, a não ser em particular - brincou fazendo com que todos os clientes gargalhassem.

_If you wait for me __then I'll come for you though although I'll try look far I always hold a place for you in my heart._

_If you thing of me, if you miss me once in a while then I will return to you. I'll return and fill that space in you heart._

_Remembering your touch, your warm embrace. I'll find my way back to you if you'll be waiting.³_

Entretanto, cantar aquela música lhe custou caro. Após o show, Macey foi chamada ao escritório do clube.

– Não me interessa que os clientes peçam ou implorem! Não quero mais você atendendo aos pedidos! Quem manda nessa joça sou eu! Ninguém mais! - berrava, e o vidro da sala tremia.

– Sim, senhor - respondeu Macey com os olhos pregados no chão.

– Agora vá falar com Vito. Seu pagamento saiu mais cedo por causa do Natal. E depois vá para casa! - Ele deu uma ordem, não havia dúvida. Mas naquele mundo ele não entrava, não poderia comandar. A vida particular dela não lhe dizia respeito.

Macey se despediu com embaraço e saiu do escritório. Vito veio recebê-la logo na porta. Sentaram-se por alguns minutos, até ela pegar o salário e depois saiu ouvindo o gerente do clube lhe desejar _Boas Festas_. Era 20 de dezembro. Voltaria a trabalhar somente em janeiro.

O dia de Natal amanheceu coberto de neve. Joshua se divertia atirando bolas de neve no jardim do apartamento debaixo com a filha do senhorio. Macey os observava da sacada, quando sua atenção se voltou para um utilitário esportivo preto que parava em frente ao edifício. Era Anthony Soprano. Macey saiu da sacada e fechou as cortinas. Não demorou muito para a campainha soar estridentemente. Ela apertou o botão e ouviu o interlocutor pigarrear duas vezes antes de tomar a palavra.

– Senhorita Giardino - disse Anthony com seu jeito pitoresco de falar -, podemos conversar?

– Claro que sim, senhor Soprano. Estou descendo. Só um instante.

Um minuto depois ela o recebia no hall de entrada do prédio. Anthony entregou a Macey um ramalhete de flores do campo, e caminhou seguindo-a silêncio até a saleta de visitas do condomínio, de onde Macey podia ver Joshua brincar.

– Obrigada pelas flores - murmurou Macey olhando para o jardim. Anthony a encarava.

– Sei que fui duro naquela noite lá no clube, mas foi preciso. Todos estavam rindo...

– Não tem importância. O senhor tinha a razão. É um homem casado, eu o embaracei.

– Macey. - Ele pegou na mão dela. Os dois se fitaram. - Por que recusou a cesta de Natal que mandei?

– Eu... não sabia que tinha vindo do senhor, senhor Soprano. Não havia cartão... - ela tentou mentir, livrando sua mão da dele.

Anthony riu com o canto da boca, olhou para a mão dela e depois para os adolescentes que se escondiam um do outro lá fora.

– O senhor veio até aqui só para dizer que está arrependido de ter se zangado comigo?

– Diante daquelas pessoas eu tenho que fazer esse papel, Macey, entenda.

– Isso eu entendo. Só não entendo o que o senhor quer aqui!

– Achei que...

– O senhor freqüenta a casa de suas dançarinas também? - alfinetou. Anthony fechou o cenho, piscou lentamente e olhou para o chão.

– Você é uma ótima pessoa, Macey. Sei que precisa do dinheiro, mas não acho que deva trabalhar num restaurante. As pessoas tiram conclusões...

– Ah, então é isso! Veio me despedir?

Ele riu alto.

– Claro que não. Só vim oferecer ajuda. Se não quiser mais trabalhar lá não tem problema. Eu posso ajudá-la com - e apontou para o jardim - o que seu filho precisar.

– Ele precisa apenas estudar, senhor Soprano. No mais, ele tem que aprender a se virar. A vida não é fácil nem justa. Temos que lutar com as armas que recebemos!

– Posso ajudar com o que precisar.

– E o que eu deveria lhe dar em troca?

Nesse momento Anthony se pôs de pé com as mãos na cintura.

– Bem, vejo que não precisa mesmo da minha ajuda.

– Obrigada, senhor, mas não preciso mesmo, a não ser do meu emprego no seu restaurante.

– Então está tudo certo - ele sorriu, mas não demonstrou emoção alguma. Foi um sorriso forçado. Despediu-se e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Dentro do carro, com o motor ligado, Anthony tamborilava os dedos no volante. Que grande erro fora aparecer ali, pensava ele, Macey tiraria conclusões erradas. Anabeth apareceu diante dos seus olhos, gargalhando e dizendo:_ "Anthony Soprano, você precisava ir para a cama com todas as mulheres que encontrava no caminho, sim!"_ E irritado com aquele pensamento, saiu cantando os pneus do luxuoso carro de vidros brindados e escuros.

Macey não sabia realmente o que pensar do patrão, não importava muito que ele quiser levá-la para a cama porque sabia que ele não iria conseguir. Ficou indignada com o jeito que ele agiu quando falou de seu filho. Joshua era um menino normal apesar de ter deficiência auditiva. Seu único problema era pagar a escola particular, que custava horrores.


	6. Não é o lugar certo, Tony?

Professorinha

_Não é o lugar certo, é, Tony?_

– Não sei como você não notou ainda, Tony, mas Macey é boa demais para esse lugar! Na verdade ela devia já ter gravado algum disco ou se apresentado publicamente.

– Eu sei o quanto ela é boa! Mas não me venha dar lições! Eu já quis colocá-la para cantar em grandes eventos, mas ela sempre nega. Não posso obrigá-la!

– Eu não sei então. Alguma coisa não está certa.

– Acho que é por causa do filho... e poderia ter relação com algum namorado ou até com o pai do garoto. Quem sabe não é uma marginal... se bem que se ele fosse eu acredito que ela não seria tão boa pessoa. E mentirosos nós conhecemos muito bem, não é mesmo,Vito?

– Sim, Tony, você tem razão.

– No mais, ela é mãe, não é mesmo? E se minha mãe, que Deus a tenha, tivesse me abandonado por uma carreira eu não sei o que pensaria dela.

– Verdade. Ela é mãe em primeiro lugar.

– E se pode ver isso observando o jeito que ela trata aquelas crianças da escola.

O outro assentiu com a cabeça e nada mais comentaram sobre o assunto porque mais um negócio lucrativo despontou na porta do restaurante, que estava fechado para as festas de fim de ano e reformas.

Algumas noites, sem deixar que nenhum de seus homens o visse, Anthony saía da boate e ia para o restaurante vazio e já fechado, onde se sentava à mesa, no escuro, sob a grande vitrina e observava as luzes no apartamento da professorinha. Seu tio John Jay estava a par de quase toda a vida da moça. Não sabia como o velhote conseguia, mas conhecia tanto sobre ela que advertiu todos os homens de Anthony: ninguém deveria tocar num fio de cabelo sequer de Macey Ann. Ela era uma moça de família, passava por dificuldades, claro, mas ninguém deveria se arriscar a tentá-la em troca de dinheiro ou o que quer que fosse o negócio, caso contrario, ele próprio, John Jay Soprano, se encarregaria de encomendar o caixão ao pobre coitado. Sabia que o tio andava de braços dados com Macey Ann pelas ruas e sabia também que os dois conversavam no parque depois da quadra do cinema, mas duvidava do tio quando ele contava que Macey e ele iam a bailes e bingos da terceira idade.

O que estaria fazendo Macey agora? Tudo parecia calmo dali. Com quem passaria a virada de ano? Queria convidá-la para a festa que seria dada em sua residência, mas como explicaria a presença de uma empregada à Carm já que jamais convidara qualquer outro empregado? Não, definitivamente não era uma boa idéia. A luz se apagou no apartamento, mas não levou consigo os pensamentos de Anthony, apenas os aguçou mais, e ele tocou novamente no baixo ventre, mas desta vez, antes de tudo, abriu a braguilha da calça e baixou o samba-canção.

A virada de ano foi muito comemorada pelos Sopranos, familiares e amigos. E quando o restaurante reabriu na metade do mês de janeiro, a festa foi regada a muito calzone e vinho. Mas Anthony não pensou que ao ver Macey sua vida desse uma guinada de 360 graus.

Naquela noite Macey cantou e encantou a muitos, especialmente mulheres, as mulheres dos homens de Anthony.

– Não acredito que nenhum de vocês não nos convidou para vir apreciar essa cantora - era uma das esposas decepcionada.

– Ou estão escondendo algo? - alfinetou a irmã de Anthony.

– Cala a boca, Vicky! - rosnou Anthony. - A gente lá ia saber que vocês gostariam de uma cantora como gostam de cantores?

– Sei, sei - resmungou Vicky.

– Cala a boca - repetiu Anthony. - Querem que eu a apresente para vocês? É isso?

Ele ouviu um coro liderado pela irmã assentir.

– Tudo bem - respondeu impaciente, levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao palco. Falou com Vito, que falou com Macey. Anthony voltou logo depois e sentou-se sem dizer nada. As mulheres o encaravam. Ele levantou os olhos, ergueu as sobrancelhas e as encarou também. - O que foi? Não acham que ela vai sair no meio da apresentação, não é mesmo?

Os homens riram e continuaram a comer e conversar.

_Feel when I dance with you. We move like the sea._

_You, you're all I want to know. I feel free!_

_I can walk down the street, there's no one there though the pavements are one huge crowd._

_I can drive down the road; my eyes don't see though my mind wants to cry out loud._

_I feel free! __4_

A última música foi cantada, e perto da meia-noite, a apresentação de Macey terminou, e conforme Vito tinha lhe pedido, ela se dirigiu à mesa do dono, que estava forrada de comida, bebidas e pessoas. Anthony a viu se aproximar - não se falavam havia mais de vinte dias, desde o dia de Natal -, e sentiu certo desconforto quando ela parou ao seu lado na mesa. No entanto, ele se pôs de pé e a apresentou.

– Bem, como queriam, aqui está a nossa cantora, Macey Ann Giardino. Senhorita Giardino, estes são - e Anthony foi apresentandoos parentes e amigos, um a um. A mais interessada em Macey era Vicky, cujo marido era o gerente do clube.

– Sente-se aqui, querida - pediu Vicky, fazendo abriu um espaço entre ela a cunhada Carm. Macey arregalou os olhos e ficou sem respiração. Anthony percebeu.

– Acho que a senhorita Giardino não pode nos acompanhar. Todas as noites, assim que termina as apresentações, bate o cartão - Anthony brincou com as palavras.

– Ora, o que é uma hora a mais? - insistiu Vicky.

– Desculpem-me, mas é verdade. Saio quando o show termina porque acordo logo cedo pela manhã. Tenho outro emprego...

– E trabalha no quê para começar assim tão cedo? - quis saber Vicky desconfiada.

Macey olhou para Anthony, que baixou a cabeça e então olhou para Vicky respondendo-lhe:

– Eu sou professora de música na escola do bairro.

Todos ficaram quietos.

– Tenho certeza de que entendem minha situação. Chegar atrasado não é uma boa forma de mostrar serviço numa escola particular, não é? - respondeu categoricamente. Anthony riu por dentro. Certamente a irmã não tinha mais com o que argumentar.

– O convite se estende para outra noite então - falou Vicky.

– Obrigada. Boa noite a todos.

Macey demorou a sair. Não era verdade que tinha aulas naquela manhã, ela apenas não queria se juntar àquelas pessoas, por mais cativantes que se mostrassem não sentiu boa coisa emanando delas, especialmente de Vicky. Saiu pelos fundos. O clima ainda era frio, mas não havia mais neve em lugar algum. A porta atrás dela bateu, fazendo-a se virar.

– Achei que já tivesse ido - disse ele acendendo o costumeiro charuto.

– Eu... - ela não sabia o que inventar.

– Não se incomode em pensar numa desculpa, não é preciso. Como foi a virada?

– Normal - respondeu apenas. Não havia porque lhe dizer mais. Fora ver os fogos em Nova York, um grande espetáculo. Mas isto apenas importava a ela e ao filho.

– Hum - murmurou.

– Boa noite, senhor Soprano.

– Boa noite, senhorita Giardino.

"_Não sei por que fica constrangida"_ - pensou Anthony -,_ "canta na frente de uma porção de gente e ao meu lado parece que perde a fala. Ela deve ser parente de Anabeth". _Ele deu uma lenta tragada no charuto, apagou-o, guardou-o no bolso e voltou ao restaurante.


	7. Quente encontro

Professorinha

_Quente encontro_

Um baile de inverno era realizado todo início de ano naquela comunidade, era um grande evento e as _socialites_ se encarregavam de todos os preparativos. O tema era simples, florido, as economias foram gastas com as plaquetas de prata que serviriam de honraria aos homenageados: aqueles cujo auxílio superou as expectativas anuais.

A organização da festa era impecável, os funcionários se vestiam a rigor e a não parecia haver qualquer falha, nem mesmo na disposição das mesas. Os convidados podiam ler seus nomes nos laços que amarravam os guardanapos. Mas não havia uma distribuição diferenciada de lugares. As _socialites_ resolveram fazer com que as pessoas interagissem e colocaram desconhecidos nas mesma mesa, empresários junto a professores, artistas junto a corretores. Enfim, promoveram uma miscelânea geral das classes trabalhadoras.

O pico da noite, além da entrega das honrarias, foi a apresentação dos alunos da primeira série da escola para crianças até 7 anos de idade, Clementine Spelman, que apareceram elegantemente vestidos em túnicas vermelhas. Balançando os folhetins com o que deveria ser a letra da música, ajeitaram-se sobre o palco com uma algazarra ralinha, mas por fim, ao verem a professora, silenciaram-se rapidamente. Ninguém imaginou que aquele amontoado de criancinhas fosse capaz de cantar uma canção tão afinadamente. No entanto, ao terminarem, foram aplaudidos de pé.

Conforme desciam do palco, cada criança era esperada pelo pai ou responsável. A professora ficou perto do palco até que a última criança fosse entregue à família correspondente, e em seguida, ela se dirigiu para a mesa onde estava seu nome. Ao percorrer o lado oposto ao que tinha tomado no início da apresentação, passando justamente pela mesa do prefeito, onde foi cumprimentada, a professora foi abordada por ninguém menos que Anthony Soprano. Os dois se encararam e ele sorriu estendendo a mão.

– Senhorita Giardino - chamou uma voz de timbre conhecido. A professora levantou os olhos e encarou Anthony Soprano.

– Senhor Soprano - e sorriu, desviando-se dele depois de apertar-lhe a mão. Mas ele não a soltou, segurando-a fortemente.

– Não esperava encontrá-la aqui!

– O senhor achava que eu não tinha vida social que não fosse aquela que o senhor conhece? - alfinetou propositalmente, arrependendo-se logo após ver a decepção nos olhos dele. Anthony sorriu. - Desculpe-me - murmurou ela ficando rubra.

– É bom saber que a senhorita convive com outro tipo de gente - falou como se não a tivesse ouvido. - Parabéns pela apresentação de seus alunos. Estavam ótimos - e sorriu, se afastando.

Macey o fitou por algum tempo antes de seguir até sua mesa. Não precisava tratá-lo daquela forma só para puni-lo. Estava ciente de que a maioria das pessoas achava anormal ser portador de alguma deficiência, mas ainda não se acostumara. Joshua era um rapaz de beleza acentuada, e talvez aquilo fizesse com que as pessoas ultrapassassem as barreiras do preconceito. Tinha certeza de que se ele tivesse outra necessidade especial, talvez síndrome de Down além da deficiência auditiva, as pessoas não tornariam a falar com ele. Não conseguindo tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, achou incompatível permanecer na festa. Não tinha ares de felicidade, queria apenas deitar e descansar. Assim, tomou o casaco na recepção e se dirigiu ao elevador, que esperava de portas abertas naquele andar. Apertou o botão que indicava o térreo e quando a porta estava quase fechando, uma mão a segurou. Macey respirou fundo, prendendo a respiração por instantes. Anthony entrou sem olhá-la, ajeitou o sobretudo e cruzou os braços.

– Festa sem sal, não é? - disse ele olhando para frente.

– A apresentação das crianças salvou...

– Verdade - respondeu cortando-a.

O elevador parou no térreo, a porta se abriu. Macey ia dar o primeiro passo quando Anthony perguntou:

– Você vai a pé para casa?

– Foi assim que vim - respondeu sorrindo.

"_Como era possível?"_ - pensou Anthony - _"Ela ainda consegue sorrir"._

– Posso lhe oferecer uma carona?

Macey o encarou. Os olhos pareciam marejados.

– Tem certeza que quer dar carona a uma mulher grossa como eu?

– Todos têm problemas e dias ruins, senhorita Giardino - respondeu ele, apertando o botão que os levaria ao estacionamento no subsolo. Sorriu ao ver um sorriso e seus olhos pousaram no pescoço dela. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque rebelde, fiapos soltos tocavam a pele branca, que parecia muito macia.

Deu o braço a ela, coisa que jamais tinha feito na vida: dar o braço a alguma mulher que não Carm, e conduziu-a até sua picape, do lado do carona, abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse. Macey agradeceu a gentileza. Ele deu a volta, entrou, ligou o carro e saiu lentamente. Notou o detalhe do vestido, que se abria quase até a coxa e desvendava a perna torneada. Desviou o olhar rapidamente para a estrada a frente, não queria que ela o tomasse por um tarado ou coisa parecida, apesar de provavelmente já ter pensando mal de seus atos dias atrás.

– Bem, cá estamos - disse ele, minutos depois.

– Não seria um longo trajeto, não é?

– Não, não mesmo - respondeu saindo do carro para abrir a porta para ela. Macey, no entanto, já havia aberto, ele chegou a tempo apenas de fechá-la.

– Obrigada, senhor Soprano.

Os dois estavam ao lado da picape. Uma suave brisa gélida fez os fios de cabelo de Macey balançarem e sua pele se arrepiou. Então Anthony não resistiu. Tocou o pescoço dela com as mãos e a puxou para perto de sua boca. Era tudo ou nada. Não estava se importando com o depois. Ela o repudiaria, era certo, mas não quis perder a oportunidade.

Assim que parou de beijá-la, abriu os olhos, afastando-se lentamente e percebeu que ela ainda matinha os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos e respirava profundamente, suspirando baixinho, como se esperasse por aquilo há tempos. Anthony tornou a beijá-la e desta vez sentiu mãos trêmulas em seu peito.

Era melhor parar. Estava brincando com fogo. Aquela não era uma mulher qualquer. Afastou-se e a fitou sério. Macey abriu os olhos lentamente. Sorriu e depois baixou a cabeça. Anthony soltou o rosto dela e juntou as mãos nas costas.

– Obrigada pela carona - ela quebrou o gelo, mas ainda olhava para o chão.

– Gostou dos meus sapatos?

Ela soltou uma gargalhada e o encarou. Ficaram em silêncio por instantes. Ele pensando se seria convidado a entrar no apartamento. Ela pensando que jamais havia deitado com um homem no primeiro encontro, mas aquilo nem fora um encontro. E ele era seu chefe e era casado. Tudo se transformaria num terrível pesadelo se desse aquele passo.

– Boa noite, senhor Soprano - falou timidamente.

Anthony retesou os músculos, mas sorriu por dentro. Era o melhor a fazer. Ela era uma mulher descente. Se quisesse apenas sexo, poderia parar em qualquer esquina. E naquela noite era o que faria. Que fosse para o espaço aquela droga de promessa.

– Boa noite, senhorita Giardino - despediu-se seguindo para a picape.

Percorreu o caminho mais longo para casa, era naquele que encontrava as prostitutas melhores, ou mais limpas, como diziam no grupinho de amigos, mas não sentiu vontade de parar e embarcar nenhuma. Estacionou o carro defronte para o mar e novamente foi masturbar-se pensando na professorinha. Ao terminar, abraçou o volante, encostando a cabeça nele e suspirou fundo.

– O que, diabos, está acontecendo com você, Tony? - perguntou-se em voz alta. - Que diabos está fazendo?


	8. Vestido de veludo

Professorinha

_Vestido de veludo_

Joshua chegou tarde naquela noite. Macey estava desesperada de preocupação. Assim que ele entrou pela porta ela o agarrou, verificando que nada lhe havia acontecido.

– Por onde andou? - falou gesticulando.

Ele respondeu que estava na casa de um amigo.

– E porque não me ligou? Você acha que eu tenho bola de cristal? - gesticulou.

Ele respondeu que perdera a noção do tempo; que o lugar era incrível; que tudo o que se pudesse imaginar havia naquela casa.

– Por Deus, Josh, você não tem sentimentos? - gesticulou ela jogando-se no sofá.

"_Eu tenho 16 anos, mãe!"_ - ele gesticulou enquanto sentava no lado dela. - _"E são apenas onze e meia!"_ - Ele cutucou a mãe porque ela não lhe dava atenção. Ela chacoalhava a cabeça negativamente, não acreditava que ele havia simplesmente perdido a noção do tempo. - _"Eu sou quase um homem! Mãe! Olhe para mim!"_

Macey fixou o olhar nele. Era verdade, ele era quase um homem. Não era mais um garotinho, aquele garotinho espevitado e risonho. Ele agora tinha a sua estatura, ombros largos, corpo forte. Os olhos dela marejaram. Ele a abraçou e chorou com ela. Depois a beijou no rosto e lhe deu boa noite. Quando estava na porta do quarto a chamou.

"_Eu não estou aprontando nada, mãe. Não uso drogas e nem mesmo tenho uma namorada, se está preocupada que eu vá engravidar alguém. Seth é uma pessoa que gosta das mesmas coisas que eu. Só que tem mais dinheiro, claro!" _- e riu sozinho, fazendo a mãe rir depois. A partir daquele dia Macey decidiu que ambos deveriam ter celulares de última geração, que funcionassem até debaixo d'água.

Macey e Joshua almoçaram no Valentina no dia seguinte. Estiveram a manhã toda preparando malas, pois a turma da escola sairia numa excursão, às seis horas da tarde, em direção à Washington, onde conheceriam a White House e o vice-presidente. Ele estava muito excitado. Não conseguia parar quieto no lugar. Assim que viu Leila, a filha do senhorio, Joshua correu a lhe contar a novidade, deixando Macey para trás. Ela analisava um mostruário de celulares, enquanto andava, queria comprar pelo menos um para que Joshua o levasse na viagem. Então, ela esbarrou numa pessoa, logo na saído do estabelecimento. Tudo o que Macey segurava se espalhou pelo chão. Sem olhar para a pessoa com a qual havia esbarrado, ela pediu desculpas e se abaixou para ajuntar seus pertences. A pessoa se abaixou também e assim que pegou o mostruário disse:

– Tenho um amigo que vende a preços bem melhores.

Macey levantou os olhos, estava diante de Anthony. Sorriu pedindo desculpas outra vez e ficaram frente a frente.

– Eu não olhei por aonde ia.

– Tudo bem. Tropeçar em você vai ser sempre um prazer.

Ela ficou envergonhada e baixou os olhos.

– Como eu lhe disse, tenho um amigo que pode conseguir o que você quiser por um preço justo.

– Pode me conseguir logo? Tipo... para hoje a tarde?

– Para agora se quiser - afirmou Anthony.

– Onde fica a loja dele? - quis saber ela. Anthony olhou em volta antes de falar.

– Ele só vai vender se você estiver comigo...

– Entendo. Tudo feito por baixo dos panos - ela ironizou.

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão na direção do carro.

– Já que o senhor insiste - ela brincou, apertando os pertences contra o corpo. - Mas primeiro preciso avisar meu filho que vou dar uma saidinha se importa?

– Vou esperá-la no carro.

A loja do amigo de Anthony ficava a mais ou menos dez minutos do restaurante. E seria o tempo suficiente para que Macey esclarecesse o mal entendido ocorrido entre eles. No entanto, Anthony foi quem tomou a iniciativa na conversa.

– Acredito que esteja pensando sobre a noite em que... em que...

– Na verdade eu estava pensando sim, senhor Soprano. Acredito que foi um impulso. Talvez eu tenha lhe passado uma imagem errada...

– Não. Não passou - disse ele surpreendendo-a. - Eu quis beijá-la - disse em seco, fazendo Macey soltar uma breve exclamação. - Surpresa?

– Não.

Ele riu.

– Você é uma mulher muito bonita. Tenho certeza que não sou o único com a intenção de beijá-la.

– Ah, tem?

– Surpresa novamente? Por quê?

– Por várias razões, senhor Soprano. Mas a pior delas é que todos aqueles que por mim se interessam são casados.

Aquilo foi um tiro certeiro. Foi o fim da conversa, e um minuto depois estavam entrando numa casa luxuosa, onde um homem de meia-idade os recebeu calorosamente. Macey saiu de lá com dois telefones da Sony, aos quais pagou um terço do valor pedido numa loja convencional. O caminho de volta foi feito em completo silêncio, apenas um blues tocava no rádio. Ao entrar na reta que desembocava no restaurante, Anthony reduziu a marcha e parou o carro no acostamento.

Eles se observaram por segundos.

– Eu beijei você naquela noite... e você correspondeu - foi direto ao ponto.

– Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter deixado o senhor me beijar.

Ele respirou fundo. Olhou para frente e apertou o volante com as mãos. Macey percebeu o nervosismo.

– O senhor pode ter qualquer mulher que desejar. É só estalar os dedos. Seu dinheiro vale muito. Não estou bancando a difícil, esteja certo disso. É que eu preciso do emprego, senhor. Não posso arriscar perdê-lo. - Macey o tocou na mão agradecendo pela ajuda e saiu do carro.

– Pela primeira vez na vida fui rejeitado por uma mulher que não é a minha esposa.

Anabeth foi obrigada a rir. Anthony a fulminou com o olhar.

– Desculpe, Anthony. Mas me diga, porque acha que essa moça o rejeitou?

– Não sei. Talvez eu não seja o tipo dela - disse aquilo por dizer. A terapeuta silenciou. - Não. Não é isso não. Ela é que é diferente.

– Diferente?

– Sim. Ela pertence a outro mundo. Todas aquelas mulheres com quem saí... ou estavam interessadas no dinheiro. E Macey é diferente. Ela precisa do dinheiro, mas não está disposta a fazer qualquer coisa por ele.

– Hum. E o que acha que a levou a lhe dizer um não?

Ele se sentou no divã. Olhou para a janela e fitou o nada.

– Você está mudado - disse Anabeth.

– Estou é?

– Sim. Onde estão os seus problemas conjugais? E os problemas com seus negócios? Ou resolveu tudo num passe de mágica?

– Bem, estão lá onde sempre estiveram, mas já não me incomodo tanto com eles.

– E acha que isso pode ser considerado bom? E sua esposa? Lembra que fez uma promessa?

– Lembro. E não a quebrei.

– Ainda.

– Você é otimista mesmo - respondeu ele grosseiro, levantando e indo até a janela.

Fez silêncio novamente.

– Macey me disse não porque tem certeza de que vou ser algo passageiro na vida dela. E talvez ela não precise de aventura. Talvez não queira.

– Concordo. Ela tem responsabilidades.

– Desde cedo as teve - ele murmurou. - O filho com problema, o marido a deixou... meu tio Jay me contou isso tudo.

– Você já havia me dito isso. E sua relação com Carm?

– Nada. Parecemos apenas amigos. Eu a procuro, mas ela nunca está lá. Não quero mais correr atrás.

– E o que você quer, Anthony?

– Eu quero ver a senhorita Giardino cantando num vestido de veludo hoje à noite.

– Como?

– Às sextas-feiras ela costuma vir com o melhor vestido que tem. Eu espero que este não tenha mangas.

A terapeuta escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas internamente estava curiosa para saber mais sobre a mulher que enfeitiçara o coração de um violento mafioso transformando-o num homem de meia-idade perdido num amor platônico.

O Ristorante Valentina estava cheio. Toda vez que Macey Ann apresentava canções antigas como as de Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra e Tony Benett, entre outros, havia uma lista de espera de duas horas. Naquela noite não era diferente.

Anthony estava sentado no bar. Havia muitos conhecidos, mas também uma grande quantidade de pessoas das quais nem fazia idéia de quem seriam. Anabeth e o marido o cumprimentaram havia meia hora e Anthony conseguira para elas uma mesa próxima ao palco. Sabia que a terapeuta só viera até ali para ver quem era a senhorita Giardino. Era até engraçado, ela demonstrava ter ciúmes. Foi um pensamento bobo, mas que não parava de lhe atormentar.

Quando Vito subiu ao palco, Anthony apagou o charuto e virou naquela direção. Esfregou os lábios um no outro e sua expectativa quanto à roupa da cantora se avivou. Macey Ann entrou sorrindo e cumprimentando a casa cheia. Perguntou ao público se já haviam jantado, porque não queria ninguém reclamando que sua voz prendera tanto a atenção deles que até a comida esfriara no prato. Tirou muitas gargalhadas com isso. E então começou a cantar _"Return To Me"_.

O vestido dela era negro, feito de veludo. Não possuía ombro nem mangas. Deixava à mostra a pele branca e sedosa que ela tinha. Anabeth olhou para o balcão onde estava Anthony, este lhe ergueu o copo de vinho efetivando um brinde. Ela sorriu e voltou a atenção para a cantora.

Quando a apresentação terminou, Vito pediu a Macey que se dirigisse ao bar, onde o dono e amigos a esperavam. Ela chegou sorrindo, estendendo a mão primeiramente ao patrão. Anthony tomou a mão dela, beijou-a suavemente enquanto observava sua reação. Macey apenas sorriu e piscou lentamente. Depois esperou que Anthony apresentasse o casal de amigos. Eram Claude e Anabeth McMillan, ele, empresário, ela, psicanalista. Os quatro conversaram por algum tempo sobre banalidades da vida cotidiana e sobre o seqüestro de um rico fazendeiro ocorrido no dia anterior. Foi Macey quem saiu da conversa primeiro. Estava cansada, afinal, trabalhara o dia todo, e voltou ao camarim, sentando-se defronte ao espelho. Bebeu alguns goles de água e massageou o pescoço.

Uma batida na porta a despertou dos pensamentos.

– Vim lhe trazer pessoalmente. - Era Anthony Soprano carregando um gigantesco ramalhete de rosas vermelhas.

– São suas?

A pergunta dela o esmoreceu. Ele abriu a boca para responder, balbuciou inaudíveis palavras e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Macey ficou sem graça por supor que provinha dele o presente, mas então pegou as flores, deitou-as sobre a mesinha e leu o cartão.

– São de John Jay - disse ela sorrindo enquanto continuava fitando o cartão.

– Eu não lhe trouxe flores porque... bem...

– Não importa.

– Achei que não quisesse nada vindo de mim - finalmente falou. Ela o fitou. Os dois se mediram por longos segundos, até que Anthony disse: - Você está muito bonita nesse vestido - e apontou com o dedo. Macey sorriu.

– Obrigada. Mas estou um caco. Preciso ir descansar.

– Claro. Vou deixá-la... quer que alguém a acompanhe até sua casa?

– Não. Não é preciso. Obrigada - disse voltando-se para o espelho. Através dele viu os olhos de Anthony baixarem e pousarem no chão. Ele abriu a porta, mas não saiu. Parou e continuou olhando para o chão. Provavelmente pensando em algo para dizer. Ele realmente era persistente. Será que sempre conseguia tudo o que desejava? Novamente Macey mergulhava em pensamentos, e quando finalmente olhou para a porta pelo espelho, Anthony já não estava mais lá.

Não sentia pena dele, era outro sentimento, porém não conseguia distinguir. Imaginava como deveria ser o patrão quando ele estivesse sozinho. Parecia não ser a mesma pessoa que comandava aquele lugar. Ali ele era durão, firme, sempre impondo respeito a tudo e a todos. E, no entanto, todas as vezes que ficaram a sós, ele lhe pareceu mais suave, mas podado, demonstrando gentilezas. Talvez fosse um joguete que ele aplicava nas mulheres com as quais queria sair. Ou talvez ele simplesmente precisasse de atenção. Mas como poderia? Um homem daquela importância, temido e destemido... Era bobagem pensar naquele assunto. Não estava disposta a perder o emprego para uma aventura daquelas. Ou será que deveria arriscar? Sempre fora uma pessoa correta, os amigos inúmeras vezes lhe afirmaram tal fato. Ou será que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, deveria deixar seu mundinho protegido e viver uma breve loucura?

Apagou a luz do camarim, fechou a porta atrás de si e saiu pelos fundos do restaurante. A noite estava amena, não havia necessidade de colocar o casaco que levava nos braços, mas sentia-se estranhamente desprotegida sem ele. O estacionamento não estava vazio. Havia pelo menos três carros estacionados lá. No portão havia um grupo de pessoas. Reconheceu-os, eram os homens de Anthony. Provavelmente compactuando sobre mais um "_negócio_" lucrativo. Aproximou-se deles e viu Anthony, perto dos arbustos, conversando com um rapaz de estatura baixa, o abraçava como se fossem amigos, dizendo-lhe que não dormiria naquele dia, iria esperá-lo, no entanto, Anthony parecia muito zangado. Quando estava para passar pelo portão, Anthony empurrou o rapaz e este caiu bem aos pés de Macey. Ela parou instantaneamente e todos a encararam. Sil, sobrinho de Anthony, foi até o rapaz e o ajudou a se levantar dizendo:

– Você tem que se ajeitar, Fred. Não é nada fácil, viu? - e se afastaram.

Os outros olharam de Macey para Anthony, que fez um breve sinal e todos se dispersaram.

– Achei que já estivesse em casa - ele falou em seco, arrumando as mangas do paletó.

– Eu... - ela não terminou a frase, olhou para frente e viu três homens sentando num dos bancos da praça. Anthony os observava. - O senhor pode me acompanhar... até a esquina?

– Claro - afirmou dando uma última tragada no charuto já pequeno e jogando-o a um canto. - Vamos? - e lhe estendeu o braço. Macey tomou o braço dele e deram início a uma curta caminhada até a quadra seguinte.

Pararam diante da porta, seis degraus acima do nível da calçada.

– A senhorita está entregue - falou sério, porém seus olhos pareciam contentes.

– Obrigada mais uma vez, senhor.

Os dois se encararam. Anthony não conteve seus olhos que pousaram nos ombros desnudos dela, no colo e depois novamente naqueles brilhantes olhos castanhos. Levantou uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto dela. Macey respirou fundo. Ele percebeu e então a puxou para perto, beijando-a com fervor. Assim que se afastaram, ouviu a frase que tanto queria ouvir:

– O senhor quer subir?

Ele a beijou novamente e depois a encarou.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho.

– Ou quer que eu a leve a outro lugar?

– Não. Estou sozinha - respondeu dando as costas a ele para abrir a porta.

Subiram lentamente. Anthony admirava cada passo que ela dava e a segurava pela mão, temia perdê-la de vista. Como se tal coisa pudesse acontecer num apartamento pequeno como aquele. Contudo, o lugar era muito bem ajeitado e limpo. Macey não o levou até o quarto. Pararam logo no primeiro aposento: a sala de estar. Era grande, com sofás extremamente confortáveis. Ela lhe deu as costas e pediu para que Anthony abrisse o fecho do vestido. Assim que tocou no corpo dela, ouviu-a suspirar. Então, enquanto desabotoava os botões de sua camisa, tocou o pescoço macio dela com os lábios, fazendo-a se arrepiar. O vestido logo caiu ao chão, as mãos de Anthony tocaram o quadril e a cintura nus dela. Sentiu sua camisa ser retirada, enquanto seus lábios estavam unidos. Depois, por um breve momento, pensou em pôr um fim naquilo, antes que o arrependimento da traição lhe atacasse a alma, entretanto, o tempo em que estivera sem sexo somado àquela mulher em seus braços fizera com que seus pensamentos se baseassem apenas em gozo e prazer.

Então, de súbito, ela parou ofegando.

– O que foi? - quis saber segurando-a pelo queixo.

– Senhor Soprano...

– Tony, por favor.

Ela baixou a cabeça, mas ele a ergueu. Indagando outra vez.

– O que foi?

– Bem... eu não quero que pense mal de mim pelo que estamos preste a fazer.

Ele sorriu.

– Mas... eu... eu só estive com um homem... na minha vida.

Aquilo o fez acordar. De início quis rir, mas recordando-se do nervosismo dela ficou atônito. O que estava preste a fazer teria muito sentido. Levantou o rosto dela e a beijou suavemente.

– Você quer mesmo fazer isso?

– Quero - respondeu quase de imediato.

– Então não se preocupe, vou cuidar bem de você! - Ele a apertou contra o corpo, mostrando o que Macey já sabia: o quão forte e decidido era, e a beijou intensamente.

Eram três horas da manhã quando finalmente pararam para descansar. Macey o convidou para tomar um banho. Anthony respondeu afirmativamente. Ela abriu as torneiras da banheira, espalhou alguma espuma de banho e se voltou para Anthony, que a observava atentamente. Sentaram-se na banheira em lados opostos, mas Anthony imediatamente a puxou para perto, encostando-a em seu peito.

– Devo admitir, estou surpreso com você.

– E por quê? - ela quis saber sorrindo.

– Não achei que fosse me convidar para subir... nunca.

– Eu também - murmurou olhando para a janelinha do banheiro.

– Mas estou muito contente que o tenha feito.

– Imagino que sim - ela alfinetou, mas sem querer.

– Não, você não imagina - respondeu beijando-a de leve.

Permaneceram alguns minutos se banhando, até ela o convidar para outro "_round_". A cama era muito mais confortável que o sofá e muito mais espaçosa. Anthony se deleitou e a fez chegar ao auge por duas vezes. Por fim, completamente saciados e exaustos, adormeceram abraçados. Havia tempos que Anthony não se sentia tão à vontade. Havia muito tempo que Macey não era tão feliz.


	9. Nem tudo se desconhece

_

* * *

_

NEM TUDO SE DESCONHECE

* * *

Fred Koogan era um renomado radialista, muito presente no mundo da política assim como no da música. Era um homem alto, de cabelos negros grossos, que caíam ligeiramente sobre os ombros. Tinha os olhos igualmente escuros e uma barba rala, impecavelmente aparada formando bigode e cavanhaque de estilo. A pela era clara, levemente bronzeada pelo sol pego debaixo dos toldos da Rock City - sua rádio e cujas promoções organizadas atraíam centenas de pessoas -, chamava a atenção das mulheres. Tinha corpo atlético, apesar de preferir o levantamento de copos ao invés de práticas esportivas ou qualquer tipo de exercício físico. Tinha voz e rosto de ouro, marcavam presença, e por tal razão possuía muitos fãs, especialmente do sexo feminino.

Fazia três anos que se afastara da carreira e da vida pessoal por problemas com as drogas, o que não era nenhum segredo, já que Fred nunca escondera nem se sentira intimidado por saberem de seu pequeno "_deslize_". No entanto, aquele tipo de vida lhe causara grandes perdas: a mulher, o filho e quase sua rádio. Criara também muitas barreiras. Descobriu isso quando voltou da internação num instituto de desintoxicação. Estava cheio de dívidas, afastado das pessoas que amava e com poucos contatos de trabalho. Quase nenhum de seus antigos amigos, sócios ou parceiros o atenderam, todos pareciam querer se livrar dele.

Se não fosse pela família talvez nem tivesse voltado à ativa. A mãe pagara todas as suas contas, mas ficar em dívida com ela era pior do que pedir falência, então, tudo continuava na mesma situação. Arrumar amigos também não seria difícil porque, apesar de ter feito de sua vida um lixo, profissionalmente sempre fora muito capacitado. Não foi difícil conseguir uma entrevista numa rádio qualquer e fazer marketing de sua pessoa para voltar a ser o que era antes. Num piscar de olhos estava de volta, sua voz de ouro o trouxe às rádios novamente, e com muito mais tecnologia e experiência de vida, ele tornou a impressionar o público, todo o tipo de público.

A manhã de sábado estava reservada para a apresentação de um programa juntamente com uma rádio comunitária de uma universidade de Washington. Fred fora convidado, o convidado de honra, para apresentar o programa realizado na rua da Casa Branca, diante da Casa Branca, a moradia do presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Fred Koogan era um cara descolado e sua ginga e manha conquistavam, ele tinha lábia, ele sabia conquistar as pessoas, logo, ao redor da tenda de lona colorida com as cores da rádio, cada vez mais pessoas se aglomeravam. Umas apenas observavam, outras se acotovelavam para pedir um autógrafo e participar do programa, mas todas, se exceção, passavam por ali e voltavam o olhar e a atenção, porque as dançarinas de vestidinho curtíssimo, parecidíssimas com _cheerleaders_, balançavam o traseiro num rebolado frenético.

Ao meio dia a movimentação deu uma estiada e os radialistas puderam se refrescar com uma bebida e saciar a fome com um lanche rápido, mas muito saboroso, da lanchonete da esquina. Ao se dirigir à lanchonete, à mesa previamente reservada, Fred avistou uma pessoa entre um grupo grande que descia de um ônibus de turismo. Era um jovem alto e bonito, de cabelos castanhos e pele clara. Hesitou, fitando-o apenas, mas um impulso o fez segui-lo e esbarrar com ele à porta da lanchonete.

Os dois se fitaram, o jovem gesticulou pedindo desculpas, mas estancou ao ver o homem a sua frente.

— Joshua - Fred murmurou sorrindo. O rapaz continuou a fitá-lo, mas procurava claramente uma saída dali. Ao longe Joshua viu o professor responsável abanando e sorriu, abanando de volta, e desviou de Fred, entrando no meio dos outros estudantes.

* * *


End file.
